


惩罚游戏

by eeeevn



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeevn/pseuds/eeeevn
Summary: 类似于NP的道具Play, 主喻受，慎入，慎入，慎入。





	惩罚游戏

喻文州不止一次想过，不应该和叶修他们打这个赌的。就算打着毕业前最后一次狂欢的名号，这个游戏都太过火，就像在平面极窄的高墙上骑自行车，把头稍歪一点都会驶向道德的深渊，虽然在这所帝国最核心的军事学院里，道德的存在感比空气还要稀薄。  
“叮——”手机恰好震动了一下，蓝光的屏幕上只有一个“好”字，喻文州嘴角总算勾了勾，这是黄少天的回信。这也是少天和他赌气以来，这两个月唯一收到的信息。

门咯吱一声打开的时候，喻文州已经整好以暇地趴在了床上，穿着入校时第一套校服衬衫，纯白而且干练，下身穿了颜色很素的沙滩裤，腰线很低，刚好漏出腰眼那一截流畅的弧线。叶修不客气的吹了个口哨，赞赏的意味不言而明，他身后的队长们都或多或少表现出了兴奋的神色。

“微草队长，霸图队长，百花队长，还有未来的轮回队长，怎么样，这个阵容可以吧，除了冯主席也只有你有这个面子吧这么多队长全部集齐了。”叶修是笑着的，眼神暧昧而玩味，但是喻文州可笑不出来，“怕是游戏结束了我命也没了，干脆让少天别过来了，直接在路上给我买一份保险得了，包丧礼火化墓地一条龙那种。”  
“怎么，少天也来?”   
“他是监督人，万一玩过了火候，也有个人救场，都是快要毕业的人，怕是惊动校方对大家都没有好处。”喻文眉眼弯弯，语气淡然。  
“就少天那个猫抓似的性子，不跳起来把场面弄得更混乱就不错了，还监督?少天是A不是B吧，你那丝丝甜甜的信息素烧起来，怕是他裤子脱的比我们都快。”  
话间，黄少天吱扭一声拧开了门，表情隐藏在夕阳背光的阴影里，沉默的把外套扔在了沙发上，径直在外间的沙发上找了个舒服的位置坐了下来。  
“我坐在外间，你们开始吧。”至始至终，他没有把目光投向喻文州。

“那好，我再来重新说一下规则，双方自愿的sp,文州作为承受方，一会眼睛给蒙上，不得私自解开。我们是行刑者，不得侮辱，真正损伤承受方，sp时间不超过10分钟，期间不得有肢体或语言的交流。10分钟内文州猜出来sp的对象是谁，文州赢，自家稀有金属自觉分蓝雨10个库位，文州猜错或者猜不出都是施刑者赢，文州下一个发情期就必须和他度过。安全词是千机伞。这些来之前都说过了，大家没意见吧？”  
喻文州像猫一样仰起了脖子，笑的施施然，“那就开始吧。”

黑色缎面的丝绸紧紧裹住了眼部，只漏出那薄挺的鼻梁和始终微带笑意的唇。一只带了手套的手把喻文州上半身平放在床上，和白皙的大腿成九十度垂直，就这样跪在地上，臀部挺翘，一副标准的小学生受罚被打屁股的场景。  
喻文州哑然失笑，这样直接打在肉最厚的屁股不可能太痛，对接受过各种抗刑训练的喻文州来说更是无足轻重，但是略带羞辱和调戏的意味却十足，这样孩子气的惩罚会是谁呢？  
还没有来得及想，沙滩裤就被人轻轻剥下，白色的内裤被推入臀缝中间，露出一对宛如水晶包的臀瓣在空气中微微战栗。  
带着手套的手轻轻在臀尖处点了点，看着那两团雪白晃动一阵，突然一阵风扬起，双手开始在那双雪臀上左右开弓，肉波一阵阵轻颤，羞耻的拍肉声和越来越粗重的呼吸声在密闭的房间里越来越响。  
臀上慢慢染上了粉红，丝丝冒起了热气，煞是好看，约五分钟后，那双左右开弓的双手突然停了，拿起了一对小叶紫檀戒尺，继续在那对可怜的粉团子上留下一条条对称的檩子，艳丽的宛如桃花盛开。  
“小周，是不是小周?”喻文州喘着气轻声问道，眼罩已经被汗水浸透了。  
“嗯——”算是承认了这个答案，闷闷的鼻音里全是遗憾。  
“正常人多少有惯用手，惯用手力气大些，打到现在，仍然让我几乎察觉不到两只手力道差别的，除了双枪的枪王，我想不到别人啦。”

胜利的笑意并没有持续多久，喻文州就被整个人翻了个面来，仰躺在床上，周泽楷从背后抱住他，让喻文州半仰卧在自己的怀里，一双手熟练的把浸湿的内裤揉搓下来，私处的凉意使喻文州起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，周泽楷带着枪茧的手揉搓着大腿根部的嫩肉，轻柔却霸道的把双腿分开，几乎摆成了小儿把尿的姿势，把他最私密的部位展现在众人眼前。  
就算喻文州和在场的每一位都有过床笫之欢，但是这样开放的态度呈现在这么多人面前，羞耻的红晕依旧爬上了脸颊，他试图并拢膝盖，却被周泽楷用不容置喙的力道分开，很快喻文州就无暇和小周抗衡，因为有一双带着手套的手已经将草丛中半抬起头的粉色事物把玩了起来，指尖写满了挑逗，力道恰好的揉压过敏感的囊带和会阴，直到整个小喻文州都站起来就位了，薄凉的鞭尾才扫掠过已经完全鼓胀起来的双卵，旨意残忍。  
喻文州没想过这么快就要经历传说中的尿布式鞭打，但疼痛很快让他无暇去顾及，稀碎的散鞭用力吻上了流着泪的柱身，接着是会阴，然后是已经黏腻肿胀的花穴，钻心的痛让喻文州小声的哀叫了起来，但是施鞭人丝毫没有被那泣血的哀鸣打动，依旧稳定而有节奏的蹂躏脆弱的花心，发情期将近的他一方面觉得羞耻和疼痛在凌迟他的神经，另一方面又觉得这疼的不够，不够缓解他后穴的痒。  
“王……杰希，是你吗? 这鞭子……有淡淡的草药味，而且韧性极佳，像是只有你才会收集的东西。”  
“鼻子倒灵，”王杰希把鞭子甩在一边，语气倒是没有听出任何不快，只是轻轻拂去了喻文州额头上豆大的汗水，给了一个轻柔的吻。

“杰西——啊!!!!”  
没有任何喘息，热烫的疼在双腿间叫嚣在每一寸肌肤上，点点蜡泪，咬上了刚刚受过刑的私处，喻文州一瞬间都以为自己要两眼一翻晕过去。  
“啊啊啊!老韩!你太狠了!烈焰红拳可以不惧高温，我这地方可不行啊!”  
“行不行，试一试不是才知道吗？”韩文清用指尖剥下迅速凝结的蜡衣，可怜见的鸟儿已经软了下来，通体盈红，害羞带泪，倒真似一只待燃的蜡烛了。  
可是就算欺负成这样，还有人贼心不死，指尖重重在龟头一按，把马眼的小孔拉成一条小缝，手指灵活的拨弄尿孔，直到马眼在刺激下一张一合，喻文州只觉得下身一凉，然后是一阵从身体内部爆发出的尖锐疼痛。那平常只能用来排泄的小孔现在衔了一支极细的簪子，簪身极度光滑，簪尖也打磨成了光滑的圆头，露出的尾部正好是一只简单的灵动的霜花锥子，把小孔堵的丝缝合严。如果喻文州此时摘下了眼罩，他会发现每一位队长的表情都精彩至极，口水直咽。  
“阴茎哺钗本就是极危险，极易受伤的手段。叶修，除了你，谁能有这样快的手，有这样的自信，在柱顶挺立时刻恰好一插到底?”喻文州气息虽然潺弱，但是语气却是带着笑意的，因为这场游戏他赢了，全场只剩下一个张佳乐，无论是什么手段也不会猜错半分。  
“切，为什么我会是最后一个!”张佳乐索性也不卖关子了，乒乒乓乓拿起了他早就准备好的什物，“喻队，就一下，保证不如叶不修那些没良心的疼。”  
银色的乳夹缀上了胸孔的红豆，前方摇晃的小铃铛和乳尖有意无意来回摩擦，带来丝丝痒意，乳首很快就充血涨大，状若哺乳，的确不如前面来的痛，但胸前火烧一般都快慰和下腹深处的痛痒咬合在了一起，成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
晶亮的肠液从后穴汩汩漫出，很快把身下的床单打湿成一个泥泞的小坑，空气里甜腻的果香简直要燃烧起来……喻文州，就这样当着所有人都的面，发情了。  
解开眼罩，虽然气息还弱，仍然能看到五副熟悉而饥渴的面孔，和五个相似，又各有特色的小帐篷。  
是谁说的来着，和喻文州打赌绝对没有好果子吃?现在便宜是占到了，豆腐也吃了个干净，但这火烧起来灭不掉的感觉，还真不好受啊!  
“是我赢了，那根据结果除非我愿意，好像在场的各位没有和我做爱的义务?”楚楚可怜喘息着的人，嘴角却是狐狸般的笑。  
“文州，比发情期每个人陪也不行，今天你挑个人呗，至少把这日子过了再说。”  
“我也觉得，”喻文州把眼罩摘了下来，笑的寓意深远，虚脱的手臂轻轻一指，  
“那么少天，就有劳你了。”

这时大家才想起来那个还坐在外间的人，今天的少天不知是为了配合游戏还是别的什么原因，沉默的近乎有些可怕，滞然盯着这一场荒唐，眼神看不出愤怒悲喜。

被指名的黄少天甚至连惊喜的颜色都没有展现出来，直到所有人都咧着双腿走远后，才走进喻文州的床，粗暴的扯开自己的皮带，直接把自己东西戳进早已温暖湿润到快熟烂的后穴里。动作虽然粗暴，但是喻文州的后穴显然十分受用，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
“我原本以为少天会温柔一点的……”  
黄少天的动作变得更加变本加厉，几乎是在鞭笞刚刚饱受欺凌的臀部和私处，恶狠狠的动作和句子同时落下，  
“这不就是你要的吗？队长?只要是个A，就可以剥开你的衣服，玩弄你的屁股，舔舐你的乳首，一边干着你一边打着你，作践着你，而你却甘之如饴还是不这样就不行?”黄少天阳具的头部刚刚戳到了生殖腔的入口，虽然仅仅是擦过，带来的快感已经让喻文州眼前炸开一片烟花，嗓子里发出混合了痛苦和欢愉的尖叫，光裸的背止不住的弓成满月，立刻被黄少天掐着腰拽了回来。  
“婊子!荡妇!你这样，你这样的——”  
喻文州的两颊突然一烫，有什么又凉又热的东西就这样打上了脸颊。  
黄少天哭了。  
就以这样的姿势掐着喻文州，把自己的烙铁楔进喻文州身体的情状，两拳狠狠砸在喻文州身侧，黄少天突然开始，嚎啕大哭。


End file.
